onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Season Three
Season Three is the third season of ABC's Once Upon a Time. It was announced on May 10, 2013.http://www.huffingtonpost.com/2013/05/10/once-upon-a-time-renewed-season-3_n_3166318.html Filming began on July 11, 2013https://twitter.com/joshdallas/status/355176335825588224 and lasted until April 3, 2014.http://www.dgc.ca/bc/production_list/Production%20List.pdf Season Three premiered on September 29, 2013 with "The Heart of the Truest Believer", and ended with "Snow Drifts" immediately followed by "There's No Place Like Home" on May 11, 2014. Season Three's DVD/Blu-ray set was released on August 19, 2014. New Characters *Peter Pan *Little John *Roland *Tinker Bell *Devin *Liam *Ariel *Prince Eric *Ursula *Malcolm *Medusa *Friar Tuck *Walsh *Zelena *Rapunzel *Lumiere *Black Beard *Jonathan *Glinda *Dorothy *Prince Neal *Elsa Recast Characters *Sean Maguire as Robin Hood Casting Returning Cast Members Starring *Ginnifer Goodwin as Snow White/Mary Margaret Blanchard *Jennifer Morrison as Emma Swan *Lana Parrilla as Evil Queen/Regina Mills *Josh Dallas as Prince Charming/David Nolan *Emilie de Ravin as Belle/Belle French *Colin O'Donoghue as Hook *Michael Raymond-James as Neal Cassidy *Jared S. Gilmore as Henry Mills *Robert Carlyle as Rumplestiltskin/Mr. Gold Guest Starring *Sarah Bolger as Aurora *Parker Croft as Felix *Jamie Chung as Mulan *Ethan Embry as Greg Mendell *Sonequa Martin-Green as Tamara *Julian Morris as Prince Phillip *Lee Arenberg as Grumpy/Leroy *Giancarlo Esposito as Magic Mirror/Sidney Glass (Voice) *Keegan Connor Tracy as Blue Fairy/Mother Superior *Dylan Schmid as Baelfire *Raphael Sbarge as Archie Hopper *Beverley Elliott as Granny/Granny *Freya Tingley as Wendy *David Anders as Dr. Whale *Christopher Gauthier as William Smee *Meghan Ory as Red Riding Hood/Ruby *Rose McGowan as young Cora *Anastasia Griffith as Princess Abigail/Kathryn Nolan *Alex Zahara as King Midas *Tony Amendola as Geppetto/Marco Co-Starring *Michael Coleman as Happy/Happy *Faustino di Bauda as Sleepy/Walter *David-Paul Grove as Doc/Doc *Jeffrey Kaiser as Dopey/Dopey *Gabe Khouth as Sneezy/Mr. Clark *Mig Macario as Bashful/Bashful *Eva Allan as Princess Eva *Christie Laing as Maid Marian *Eric Keenleyside as Moe French New Cast Members *Robbie Kay as Peter Pan *Sean Maguire as Robin Hood *Jason Burkart as Little John *Raphael Alejandro as Roland *Rose McIver as Tinker Bell *Bernard Curry as Liam *Skyler Gisondo as Devin *JoAnna Garcia Swisher as Ariel *Gil McKinney as Prince Eric *Yvette Nicole Brown as Ursula (Voice) *James Immekus as Keychain *Matt Kane as Glasses *Stephen Lord as Malcolm *Marilyn Manson as The Shadow (Voice) *Wyatt Oleff as young Rumplestiltskin *Christopher Gorham as Walsh *Michael P. Northey as Friar Tuck *Rebecca Mader as Zelena *Alexandra Metz as Rapunzel *Henri Lubatti as Lumiere *Charles Mesure as Black Beard *Eric Lange as Prince Leopold *David de Lautour as Jonathan *Sunny Mabrey as Glinda *Matreya Scarrwener as Dorothy *Abby Ross as young Emma Lineup Changes *Meghan Ory is now billed as "guest starring" when she appears. *Michael Raymond-James is now billed as "starring". *Parker Croft is billed as "guest starring" starting with "Nasty Habits". *Eric Keenleyside is now billed as "co-starring". Videos Once Upon a Time Season 3 Extended Promo (HD) SDCC Season 3 Hook Trailer SDCC Little Mermaid Promo SDCC Panel 1 SDCC Panel 2 Expert Showcase Special Edition - Once Upon A Time BTS - Season 3 Jennifer Morrison Interview Wicked Witch Watch 2014 Once Upon a Time - Season Three Bloopers Episodes Air Dates *'United States:' September 29, 2013 - May 11, 2014 *'Germany:' July 29, 2014 - December 23, 2014 *'Italy:' March 25, 2014 - August 19, 2014 *'United Kingdom:' March 14, 2015https://twitter.com/ABCStudiosUK/status/576461662380793856/photo/1 References ---- de:Staffel 3 es:Tercera temporada fr:Saison 3 it:Stagione 3 pl:Sezon 3